Cartoons Forever
by cammyman32
Summary: Some Of CN's, The Hub's,Fox's, And Disney's Villans Have Started To Gang Up And Become Cartoon History's Most Greatest Evil Ever And It's Up To The Most Stupidest,Smartest,Cutest,And Powerfulest Pepole To Not Only Save Their Shows,Their Neighbouring Channels,But The Whole World Of MEDIA...
1. The Intro

_**CAMMYMAN32**_

_**PRESENTS**_

_**CARTOONS FOREVER**_

_**AN EPIC ADVENTURE**_

_**STARRING:**_

_**ED**_

_**EDD**_

_**EDDY**_

_**BLOO**_

_**DIPPER**_

_**MABEL**_

_**AND**_

_**MORE**_


	2. Chapter 1

******chapter 1**

It was beautiful Saturday in peach creek,Nevada and the sun was going and with the Ed's they where working on Eddy's latest scam Building Edtroplis Back Up and they where almost done until Edd notice something.

"Hey Eddy where missing some Cardboard Boxes" said Edd

"OH DANG IT I FORGOT TO GET SOME!" yelled Eddy

"clam down Eddy we Could get some at the junkyard" said Edd

"good idea Ed go get The Cardboard Boxes and make sure not to Bring A Chicken Again"said Eddy

"okey dookey" said Ed as he ran towards the junkyard.

******later after Ed got the wood**

Ed was walking out of the junkyard with The Cardboard Boxes. He didn't know that he was being watch behind him a dark big figure was watching him with it's White Eyes and soon it started to follow Ed but soon Ed herd a twig snap and Ed turn around.

"Hello any one their" said Ed as he looked into the darkness.

Ed Started To Walk Way,The Eyes Appeared Again But Disappear After Someone Called It Over.

**MEANWHILE IN A PART OF THE PARK**

"Steven Are You Sure Your Training Your "Pet" Really Well" Said Pearl

"I'm 100%" Said Steven.

These Were The Crystal Gems Their Members Were Steven,Pearl,Amethyst, And Garnet Their Job, To Protect Humanity From Villain.

The Reason There Here,Eddy's Brother.

He Became A Villain 2 Weeks Ago And Was Responsible For Several City's Destruction.

"According To My Calculations He Should Be Here Somewhere" Said Garnet.

Amethyst Sighed Bored-fully As She Walked.

"Why Isn't It The Crystal Gems" Said A Familiar Voice.

The 3 Girls,Loin,And Boy Turned Around To Meet Eddy's Brother (For The First Time Ever) Smiling Evilly.

"Gems Get Ready" Said Garnet

Pearl Then Summons A Sword From Her Forehead,Amethyst Pulls Out A Whip,Garnet Puts On Some Gloves,Steven Pulls Up His Top And Tries To Work His Gem,And Loin Does Nothing But Watch (As Usual).

Garnet Runs To Eddy's Brother And He Moves Out The Way Before She Can Punch Him, Amethyst Captures Him With Her Whip And Pearl Whacks Him While He Is Stuck, But Eddy's Brother Pulls Out Pepper Spray And Sprays The Pepper Spray At Them And They Let Him Go,Eddy's Brother Escapes By A Teleporter "See Ya Suckers" Said Eddy's Brother Before He Teleported.

"Are'nt You Going To Chase After Him" Steven Said

"We Cant Track His Device" Said Pearl

The Crystal Gems Had No Choice But To Teleport Back To Beach City.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A Portal Opened And A Bloo Came Out He Stood Up He Walked Up To Edtroplis.

"Wow This Looks Cool" Bloo Said.

"Who Are You" Eddy's Voice Echoed Threw The City.

"I'm Bloo" He Said Shy.

"Well "Bloo" What Are You Doing Here,Plus You Don't Look Like From Our Town" Ed Said Also Curiously Confused.

"Well It Started Like This" He Said.

**Start Of The Flashback**

At Foster's Home Of Imaginary Friends Mac And Bloo Were Hanging Out On The Lawn Of The House Together.

"Yo You Wanna Get Some Ice Cream" Said Bloo Spotting An Ice Cream Truck.

"Sure Buddy" Said Mac And They Ran To The Window.

"May We Have Two Cones Please" Said Mac

"How About...NAH" Said The Ice Cream Man Also Pulling Out A Freeze Ray.

"OH M-" Said Mac But Before He Could Finished His Sentence He Was Frooze By The Ice Cream Man's Freeze Ray.

"MAC!" Said Bloo "Al-right Evil Dude Unfreeze Him" Said Bloo

"But For You..." Said The Ice Cream Guy Opening A Portal "Your Going AWAY" He Said While Bloo Got Sucked Into The Portal.

"Man I'm Good At My Job" He Said.

**End Of The Flashback**

"So That's What Happened" Said Bloo.

"Eddy I'm Scared That Guy Was An Evil Villain" Edd Said Trembling.

"OF COURSE HE WAS YOU IDOT" Eddy Said Freaking Out.

"Well I'm An Genius" Edd Said Calming Down.

"Well What Do We Do With This Guy" Eddy Said Also Calming Down.

"I Guess We Find A Way To Send Him Back To His Home" Said Ed.

"Ed How Did You Think That" Eddy Asked Shocked By Ed's Sudden Smartness.

"Hey I Must Be Getting Smarter" Said Ed Really Happy.

"Well There's No Time To Waste Fellas" Said Edd Putting On Science Glasses.

**2 Minutes Later**

Edd Was Still Working On A Portal To Bloo's Home But Couldn't Find The Right Finishing Touchy Pieces.

"Eddy Have You Seen My Combined Matter Glass" Said Edd.

"Here It Is" Said Eddy Also Handing Him Over A Glass Of All Matter (Solid,Liquid,And Gas) Mixed Together.

"Thank you" Said Edd.

"Your Welcome" Said Eddy.

Then Suddenly A Huge Fire Was Seen Outside The Four Rushed Outside To See Edtroplis Destroyed Again.

"What The Firey Blazes" Said Eddy Really Angry.

Then A Large Robot Of A Posh Child Appearer Before Them And Was About To Blast Them Until A Large Missile Hit It Causing It To Fall Over,Then A Man With Brown Hair,Blue Uniform,And White Skin Ran Up To Them With The Missile Launcher.

"Come With Me Guys It's Not Safe" Said Al Gore.

"Who The Heck Are You" Said Bloo.

"No Time To Explain" Al Gore Said.

Then He Opened A Portal And The Five Went Trough It Just As Fire Fighters Arrived Along With Some Police Officers,Paramedics,And A Crowd Of Townspeople.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Portal Opened Up In A Lab In A Motel Room Where The Five Landed.

"Where The Heck Are We" aid Bloo.

"Were In South Park,Colorado" Said Al Gore.

"But Why, What's Going On" Said Edd.

"Well That Robot That Tried To Destroy You There Was A Creation By A Evil Villain Named "Gideon Charles Gleeful", And He Wants To Destroy The Entire Universes Col-lab Along With Many More Ones As-Well" Said Al Gore Going Up To His Computer.

"Well Crazy Dude,What Can WE DO" Said Eddy.

"Don't Worry I Will Find A Way" Said Al Gore.

"Yay Butter Toast" Ed Said Spotting A Butter Toast Delivery Truck.

Ed Ran Out Of The Building As Fast As He Can.

"ED WAIT" Eddy Said While He,Edd,And Bloo Ran After Him.

Ed Was Near The Vehicle And Jumped Into It But Before He Could Empty A Box,A Homeless Man Came Out Scaring Ed While Confusing The 3 Others As They Arrived.

"What The Heck" Said Bloo

"IM GOING TO BEAT YA UP" Said The Homeless Man.

The Homeless Man Threw Two Mice At Ed And Edd Causing Them To Scream Bloody Murder,Then The Homeless Man Then Kicked Bloo In The Stomach,Eddy Then Kicked The Man In The Chin Causing Him To Fall Unconscious.

"Well He Was Drunk" Said Eddy.

The Four Walked Threw Town And Buy Many Stuff.

"Hey You Kids And "Thing" Seen This Man" Said A Police Officer Holding Up A Poster Of The Death Tolerance Camp Leader.

"No What Did He Do" Answered Edd.

"Well For Child Abuse" Said A Police Officer.

"That's Terrible" Said Edd.

"I Know Right" Said The 1st Police Officer.

"Well We Should Be On Our Way" Said The 2st Police Officer.

The Police Then Walk Away While The Four See A Woman Riding A Truck With A Baby.

"Well That's Weird" Said Ed.

"IKE STOP" Said A Jewish And Ginger Boy Chasing The Truck.

"What Gives Dude" Said Bloo.

"My Brother's Teacher "Mrs Stevenson" Survived The Fall And Is Taking My Brother To New York City!" Said Kyle Brofloski.

"Wow Cool" Said Bloo.

"WHAT!?,Don't Worry Boy We Will Go And Get Your Brother Back" Said Edd.

"Thank You So Much,Just Wait Let's Go Get My Friends And We Will Go Al-Right" Said Kyle Brofloski.

"Sure Thing" Said Eddy.

**2 Minutes Later Near The Airport**

The Eight Are In Taxi Going To Park Airport.

"So Who Are These Guys Again!?" Asked Stan Marsh.

"These Guys Are Ed,Edd,Eddy,And Bloo" Answerd Kyle.

"I Still Can't Believe She Actually Survived A 69 Room Fall" Said Eric Cart-Man.

"MMMM" Mumbled Kenny McCormick.

"What Did Kenny Say" Asked Ed.

"He Said "Me Too" Ed" Answered Kyle.

"OK We Are Here That Will Be 22 Dollars" Said The Taxi Driver.

"Here You Go Sir" Said Edd Also Paying The Taxi Driver.

Then The Eight Then Go Into The Airport And Look For Plane 7078 But Are Stopped By 2 Security Guards.

"Hey You Kids Al-Right" Said The 1st Security Guard

"Hey Yo Kids Look Like Your Looking For Someone" Said The 2st Security Guard.

"Yes Were Looking For Flight 7078" Said Eddy.

"Well We Will Get You There As Soon As Possible" Said The Security Guards Also Leading Them To Their Location.

Soon The 10 Got To Their Location.

"MISS STEVENSON" Shouted Cartman.

"Oh No" Said Ike Brofloski.

"Hurry My Love" Said Miss Stevenson.

"FREEZE" Said The Security Guards Ta-zing Them.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Outside The Airport Miss Stevenson Was Being Put In The Back Of A Police Car.

"How Many Times To I Have To Tell You Miss Stevenson Not To Atemp Young Love" Said Officer Barbrady.

"2 Officer" Said Miss Stevenson.

"What The Heck Kyle" Said Ike.

"Ike,Your Too Young For The 33th Time" Said Kyle.

"We Should Be Getting Back To Al Gore" Said Edd.

"Good Call" Said Eddy.

Then Eddy's Brother Teleported In-Front Of Everybody.

"Hello Pipsqueak" Said Eddy's Brother.

"BRO!?" Asked Eddy Really Shocked.

"Who The Hell Is That!?" Asked Stan.

"That Is Eddy's Brother" Answered Ed.

"FREEZE,Don't Move,Or We Will Shoot" Said The Police.

"How About I Shoot And You Freeze" Said Eddy's Brother Also Taking Out A Freeze Ray.

Then Eddy's Brother Froze The Police. Everybody Gasped Except The Eight.

"OMG Dude" Shouted Kyle.

"Now This SUCKS" Said Eddy's Brother Also Opening A Portal Causing Eddy And Bloo To Be Sucked In.

"EDDY!?" Shouted Ed And Edd.

Then Eddy's Brother Teleported.

"Where's Eddy!?" Said Stan.

"I Don't Know,But We Need Al Gore" Said Edd.

"Al Gore!?" Said Cart-man.

"MMMMMMMM" Mumbled Kenny.

"What Did He Say" Asked Ed.

"He Said "We Hate That Guy" Ed" Answered Kyle.

"Well If You 4 Like Him Or Not WE Have To Go" Said Edd Going To Al Gore's Motel Along With Ed.

"Ah Jesus Christ Dudes" Said Cart-man As They Followed Them.

**Meanwhile With Eddy And Bloo**

Eddy And Bloo Then Landed Face First Into The Turner's Household Roof.

"Honey Come Here Qiuck" Said A Female Voice.

"What Hap- OMG" Said A Male Voice.

All That Eddy And Bloo Could See Was The Unconscious Pitch Black Colour.

**Meanwhile With The Eds And The Boys**

Al Gore Was Working On A Portal To Somewhere.

"AL GORE AL GORE" Shouted Edd Barging In The Room With The Other 5 Behind Him.

"What Is It Edd" Said Al Gore Curious.

"Eddy And Bloo Went Through A Portal" Said Edd.

"WHAT!?,Oh Man This Is Bad" Said Al Gore Going Up To His Computer.

"What,What's Bad Mr Al Gore" Said Ed.

"Well Your Friends Might Of Ended Up In A Totally Dangerous Universe" Explained Al Gore.

"Oh No" Said Stan.

**Meanwhile With Eddy And Bloo**

Eddy And Bloo Woke Up In A Bedroom Where A Boy And Two Fairies Started At Them.

"Am I Hallucinating" Asked Eddy.

"No Not Really,My Name Is Timmy Turner And These Are My Step Parents" Said The Boy.

"Your Step Parents Are Fairies!?,Man That Is Sad" Said Bloo.

"You Could Say That" Said The Green Fairy.

"TIMMY SHUT UP!" Yelled Timmy's Sister From Her Room.

"That's Timmy's Sister,Don't Mess With Her" Explained The Pink Fairy.

"Sure Thing" Said Eddy.

**Back With The Seven**

Al Gore Was Almost Finished With His Portal.

"OK Boys Stay Here Make Sure You 4 Can Keep Contact With Us" Said Al Gore To The Boys.

"Sure Thing" Cart-man Sighed Since He Was Going To Work With One Of His And His Friends Enemy's.

"OK Ed And Edd,Lets Go And Save Your Friends" Said Al Gore To The Eds.

Then The 3 Jumped Into The Portal.


	6. Aruthur's Note Pt 1

CF Arthur's Note

Cause Of Delays

Errors

New Computer

Forgot Password

Forgot Email

Glitches


	7. Aruthur's Note Pt 2

Hello There CF Fans I'm The Cartoons Forever Creator "Cammyman32" And Im Here Tooo Tell You That Cartoons Forever Will Continue Soon...

Cartoons To Be Soon Involed:

Camp Lazlo  
Spongebob  
Regular Show

Adventure Time  
Danny Phantom (Probably)  
Chowder  
Invader Zim

Gravity Falls (Defiantly)


	8. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The 3 Then Appear In The Sky And Start To Scream As They Fall Down.

"AAAAHHH" Yelled The 3 As They Fell.

"Hey Let's Use This Para-" Said Al Gore But His Sentence Got Cut Off By Them Hitting The Ground From 204ft From The Ground.

Soon Two Boys,A Cat And A Goldfish Come Running Out Of The House In-Front Of Them After Hearing The Loud Thud.

"Whoa Who Are You" Asked Gumball Watterson.

"Well Young Fellows I'm Al Gore,This Is Double D And This Is Ed" Explained Al Gore.

"Nice To Meet You 3" Said Darwin Watterson.

"Nice To Meet You 2 As-Well" Said Edd Shaking Darwin Watterson's Hand.

"So Uh,Where To You Come From!?" Asked Gumball Watterson.

"I Come From South Park,Colorado,These 2 Come From Peach Creek,Nevada" Explained And Answered Al Gore.

"Do You Want To Come Inside!?" Asked Gumball.

"Sure Thing" Answered Ed.

Then The 5 Walk Into The House Richard Watterson Walked Down Stairs.

"Hello Kids Who Are These Dudes" Said Richard Watterson.

"Hi Dad These Are Ed,Edd,And Al Gore" Said Gumball.

"OK Al Gore Do You Wanna Chat About Adult Stuff" Said Richard.

"Oh Would I" Said Al Gore Walking Into The Kitchen With Richard.

"So Uh You Two Look New In This Town Want Me To Show You Around" Said Gumball.

"Certainly Gum-ball" Said Edd.

Then The 4 Then Walk Around Town And Go To The Gas Station.

"Hello Welcome To The Gas Station Were We Don't Sleep,Because We Are Not Allowed To" Welcomed Larry Need-lender.

"Hi Larry,Bye Larry" Said Darwin And Gum-ball As They Ran In While Ed And Edd Walked In.

Then Gumball Ran Up The Perfume Isle Because He Knew Who Would Be There.

"Hi Penny" Said Gumball.

"Hi Gumball" Said Penny Fitzgerald.

"So What Are You Doing Today" Asked Gumball Trying To Sound Cool.

"Well I'm Going To A Party At Jamie's House" Answered Penny.

"Uh Gumball We Might Need To Get Out Of Here" Said Darwin Pulling On Gumball's Arm.

"Why!?" Said Gumball Curiously.

"Well Ed Raided A Chicken Truck" Said Darwin.

"WHAT!?" Said Gumball.

Gumball And Darwin Ran Out And Saw Ed In A Tipped Over Chicken Truck.

"CHICKENS!" Yelled Ed.

"ED Please St-" Said Edd But Before He Could Finish His Sentence Doughnut Sheriff's Police Cruiser Came Over.

" Al-Right What's Going On Here" Said Doughnut Sheriff.

"Uh This Truck Crashed Sir" Explained Ed.

Doughnut Sheriff Looked Like He Didn't Buy It.

"Al-Right Then" He Said Going To His Cruiser Going To Call Back-Up.

"Ed How Did You Think That!?" Asked Edd By Ed's Sudden Smartness Again.

"That Really Happened Double D, It's Not An Excuse" Explained And Answered Ed.

"Well Let's Get Going Back To Our Home" Said Gumball.

Then The 4 Walked Home But Unknown To Them A Villain Was Watching Them.

**Meanwhile With Eddy And Bloo**

The Five Were At An Ice Cream Shop.

"So Then I Say "If That's Your Tea,Where's Your Dog!?" Get It ". Joked Bloo.

The Other 4 Laughed At His Joke.

"That's A Good One" Said Eddy

"Timmy Do Your "Step Parents" Grant Wishes" Asked Bloo.

"Yeah For Sure,Here Let Me Show You" Timmy Answered,"I Wish I Had Roller Skates For All Of Us" Wished Timmy.

Then The Fairies Granted His Wish And Everybody Got Roller Skates.

"WOW YOUR STEP PARENTS ARE SSSOOOOOOOOOO COOL" Eddy Yelled In Excitement.

"I Know,Let's Go For A Skate Shall We!?" Said The Green Fairy.

"Of Course" Said Bloo.

Then The Five Went Out And Skated For 2 Hours.


	9. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Wattersons,The Eds,And Al Gore Were Having Dinner At The Table.

"So Now I'm The Bad Guy" Joked Al Gore.

Everybody Laughed At His Joke.

"Oh Man That's A Good One" Said Ed.

"So Uh Gumball Sweetie,Oh Long Will These People Be Staying Here!?" Asked Nicole Watterson.

"Until Anais Can Make A Portal To A Universe They Are Supposed To Go To" Answered Gumball.

"And It Should Take 2 Days To Make It" Added Anias.

"That's OK" Al Gore Said.

Edd Then Yawned Tiredly.

"Well Looks Like We Should Be Getting To Bed" Said Edd.

Everybody Agreed With Edd And They Went To Bed,Gumball,Darwin,Ed,And Edd Slept In Their Room,Al Gore And Anias Slept In Their Room,And Richard And Nicole Slept In Their Room.

**5 Hours Later**

Edd Woke Up At The Sound Of A Noise Outside,He Quickly Went Outside Into The Backyard With A Flash-light And A Spoon.

"Hello,A-Anyone There" Said Edd.

Then A Brown Bag Was Thrown Over His Head,He Was Carried Out Into A Spaceship,He Was Taken Onto A Table,Then Someone Or Something Came Up To Him.

"Sweet Dreams Edd,Edd Sweet Dreams" Said Invader Zim (Not The Villain In The Last Chapter).

**The Next Day**

The Sound Of A Walkie Talkie Woke Up Edd And He Saw He Was In His Bed In His "Newly-Right-Now-Ish" Room,He Then Picked Up The Walkie Talkie.

"How Are Things Going Edd" Asked Kyle.

"Good,I'm Going To Put You On Al Gore Right Now" Answered Edd.

Then Edd Found Al Gore And Put Kyle On Him.

Edd Had A Icth On His Stomach,He Lifted His Shirt Up And Saw A Scar On It.

"Wow,Nice Scar Double D" Said Ed.

"Uh,Thanks Ed" Said Edd.

**2 Minutes Later**

Anias Was Still Working On The Portal And Edd Walked Up On Her.

"Uh,Anias How Is The Portal Working" Asked Edd.

"Pretty Good" Answered Anias.

Then A Explosion Was Heard Outside And The Kids (Except The Parents,Because They Were At Work) Rushed Outside And Saw A UFO In The Sky Both Destroying The Neighbourhood And Abucting People.

"What In The" Said Gumball.

The UFO Then Turned And Fired At The House And Completly Missing The Kids,A Portal Opened Up By The UFO And Sucked Everybody In Except Anias.

"GUMBALL,DARWIN!" Shouted Anias.

"ANIAS!" Shouted Gumball.

Anias Then Tried To Get In The Portal Put Got Frooze By Invader Zim,The Portal Closed And Invader Zim Dragged The Frozen Statue To One Of His Trucks And Put it In It,There Were Other Frozen Statues Like Mac,Nicole,Richard,Al Gore,And A Couple Of Police Officers.

Invader Zim Then Went Up A Silloute Of Jealousy (The Villan From The Last Chapter) And Put Up The Pictures Of Gumball And Darwin At Him.

"You've Know These Two" Asked Invader Zim.

"Yes,They Ruined My Plans Of Taking Over Everybody" Answered The Silloute Of Jealousy.

Invader Zim Then Hold Up A Ray Gun And Walked Away Then Head Over To His Veichle And Lifted Up His Walkie Talkie.

"Yo,Yes Eddy's Brother,We Got Them,There Heading Up To Beach City,Yep Let's Get Operation .D.E.S.T.R.O.Y.A.L.L.M.E.D.I.A. Under Control" Said Invader Zim.

Then Invader Zim's Group Then Continued It's Takeover On Elmore.


	10. Chapter 7

**A/N Hello Guys I've Noticed That I've Not Updated In A While So Here's A Brand New Chapter For You All.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The Portal Opened And The Four Landed On The Beach Of Beach City.

"What,Where,Who!?" Said Ed.

Then Out Of Nowhere Two Kids Run Out Of The Water And A Giant Worm Following Them (Yes Based On,Bubble Buddies).

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Asked Gumball.

Then The Boy,Steven Universe,Then Managed To Trap The Monster In A Part Of The Deck.

"STEVEN!?" Shouted 3 Girls Running To The Disaster Scene.

Two Of The Girls Were Chatting With Steven And The Other One Was Disposing The Giant Worm.

"Uh,Excuse Me Madam What Is Going On Here" Edd Asked Garnet.

"I'm Sorry But You Should Be Walking Back Home,Little Boy" Replied Garnet Trying To Not Reveal Their Identity.

The Crystal Gems Started To Go Away Until They Heard Something Familiar By Darwin.

"Hey we Just Got Teleported By Some Evil Dude And Now Your Just Not Going To Help Us,I Knew This World Was Cruel" Said Darwin.

"Wait Did You Say "Teleport"!?" Asked Pearl.

"Yes He Did" Corrected Gumball.

"Well I Think We Might Know Something" Said Steven.

So The Four Followed The Other Four To Their Base,They Then Saw A Big Power-Point Board.

"Well The Cause Of Your Appearance Here Was Caused By A Group Called "Evil Co.1034" And They Want To Destroy All Media And Not Only Us But Many More Let's Call Us "Cartoons" And The Other Ones "Movies","TV Shows",And "Books",The Villains Will Contact More Villains In Different Medians And Let Me Tell You You Four Do Not Want To Meet Them" Explained Garnet Also Showing Pictures Of Stuff.

"So Wait Our Entire Universe Is Getting Destroyed!?" Exclamied Gumball.

"I'm Afraid So" Said Amethyst.

"Well,Is There Anything We Can Do!?" Asked Gumball.

"We Are Trying Our 100% Best But They Are To Fast" Answered And Explained Steven.

"Well I Know You Four Are''nt Going To Do Something About It" Said Edd Also Walking Out Fustrated.

"Hey,Ed Do You Remeber Anything!?" Asked Amethyst.

"Yeah,Peach Creek" Answered Ed.

Edd Was Going To Find A Way To Solve His Biggest Problem But Something Red In The Sky Alerted Him,A Big Red Eye Was Sucking Anything Up In It's Way,Pepole Screamed As They Ran Away "It's Red Eye He's Back To Destroy Us All!,It's Over!,And We Are Going To Not Make It!" They Said,The Crystal Gems Arrived And Started To Fight The Monster Eye Thing.

"Come On,Double D,Over Here!?" Alerted Ed.

"Thanks Ed" Said Edd As They Hid In A Store.

**Meanwhile Outside**

Red Eye Had Just Opened A Portal And Everybody Was Trying To Not Get Sucked In,However Ed Was Sucked In,Then Red Eye Collapsed.

"That's Right Don't Mess With-Oh No No No No" Said Steven But Before He Could Finish He Realised Red Eye Was Colapsing Onto Beach City Dam.

Water Started To Flood Beach City And Wash Away Remains Like The Remains Of Cookie Cat And The Beach Citywalkway Fries Store,Everybody Who Escaped Except The Crystal Gems And The Three Who Were Somewhere Else Wacthed As Water Filled Up Their So Called "Town" Up And Up From High Ground.

**Meanwhile With Ed**

Ed Fell And Fell And Landed On Top Of a Cat-Bunny-Thing Called "Chowder" And He Got Up And Looked Onto Him.

"Who Are You!?" Asked Ed.


	11. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey Guys Thanks For All The Views,I Think I'm Up Too 600 To 703 Views And For That I Am Making My Chapters A Lot Longer (I Think) Any-ways Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"I'm Chowder" Answered Chowder Getting Up.

"I'm Ed,Your Cute" Said And Commented Ed.

"Thanks" Said And Replied Chowder.

Then Ed Realised He Landed In Some Weird Looking Japanese Like City.

"Where Am I!?" Asked Ed.

"Your In,MARZIPAN CITY" Answered Chowder.

"Well Uh,What Do You Do Around Here!?" Asked Ed.

"Well I Work For Mung,And You Can Make Some Food With Us" Answered And Explained Chowder.

"Thanks" Said Ed.

**Meanwhile With Ed And Bloo**

Eddy And Bloo Had So Much Fun They Totally Decided To Stay Here.

"Timmy Can We Watch TV!?" Asked Eddy.

"Sure" Answered Timmy.

Luckily A Horror Movie Called "Underground 666" Was On.

* * *

"_Hello Anyone Here" Said A Woman In A Haunted Subway._

_All Of A Sudden A Train Appeared Before Her._

"_Golly I Thought Someone Was Watching Me" Said The Woman._

_The Woman Turned Around And A Demon Was On The Train Capturing Everyone._

"_AAHH" Screamed The Woman._

* * *

Then All Of A Sudden The TV Turned To Static.

"Uh,Is It Supposed To That!?" Asked Bloo.

"Not Really" Answered The Green Fairy.

The The TV Came Back On But Instead Of The Horror Movie It Was The News,The Anchorman Looked Scared And The Room Was Destroyed.

"BREAKING NEWS : IS THE WORLD COMING TO AN END!?,SEVRAL PEPOLE HAVE BEEN CAPTURED AND INJURED AFTER WHAT TO BE A BEGING OF A INVASON!?,LOCALS BELIVE THAT EVIL VILLANS HAVE FINALLY OUT-SMARTED US!?" Shouted The Anchorman.

"What Is He Talking About" Said The Pink Fairy.

But A Large Hole Was Made And Several Robots Came Into The House And Also A Man.

"CROCKER!?" Shouted Timmy.

"Hello,Timmy" Said Crocker Pointing A Gun At The Five.


	12. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The Crystal Gems,Gumball,Darwin,And Edd Were Still Walking After The Events In Chapter 7.

"I'm Seriously Going To Punch Someone In The Face Right Now" Whispered Gumball To Darwin.

"Uh,Okay" Whispered Darwin Back To Gumball.

Then Not To Far Away The Ice Cream Man And Jealousy Were At A Gas Station,Robbing It.

"Put All The Gas Cans Into The Bag" Said Jealousy.

"Why Are You Not Stealing Any Money!?" Asked The Cashier.

"You Will See" Answered The Ice Cream Guy.

**Meanwhile Outside**

Two Mexicans Were In A Black Sedan,Were Looking For Gas,It Was Getting Night And They Begin To Have A Chilling Feeling And Being Frightened.

"Carl let's go back," Said The Wife. "This could be dangerous." She Continued.

"No Anna," said Carl. "We haven't make it to A Gas Station Yet" He Continued,Before He Hit The Breaks From The Black Sedan. He Stepped Out And Tried To Look Were They Were Going Because Of The Dark. Anna Then Turned On Her Flash-light To The Area That Carl Was Trying To See. He Looked Farther And Saw What Was Going On At The Gas Station.

"Get Back In The Sedan" Yelled Anna.

Carl Went To The Sedan And Drove Off,They Were Driving Back Home, But Then Suddenly, A Bright Blue Light Surrounded The Car And It Got Lifted Up By Bill Cipher.

"Who Are You" The Mexicans Screamed.

"You'll Find Out" Said Bill Cipher.

**Back With The Seven**

The Seven Then Saw The Gas Station,They Then Walked Into The Store And Saw The Two Villains.

"Oh Darn It,Go Go Go" Said The Ice Cream Man.

But Before They Could Move Gum ball Threw A Can At A Self So Hard It Collapsed Onto Them.

"Thank You So Much" Thanked The Cashier.

"No Problem" Replied Darwin With A Goofy And Cute Smile.

The Cashier Was Kind A Nice To Let Them Buy Anything For Free Only In Here Once,The Seven Got Food,Tools,And Costumes So They Couldn't Reveal Their Identity.

They Got On A Bus That Was Passing By To Drop Them Off To The Next City.

**Meanwhile With Eddy And Bloo**

The 5 Were Forced Onto A Kidnap Van And Two Robots Used Their Magic Ray Guns To Remove The Fairies Powers.

"So You See,Me And Many Others Are In Charge Here And Your Not Going To Stop Us" Explained Crocker As He Laughed Emily As The Two Robots Closed The Back Doors.

"Oh Come On!?" Complained Eddy While Shaking His Hand-Cuffs.

"Calm Down Eddy,We Will Find A Way Out" Said Timmy Trying To Calm Eddy Down.

**Meanwhile With Ed And Chowder**

Ed Looked Around And Saw Buttered Toast.

"BUTTER TOAST IS THAT YOU?,BUTTER TOAST!" Exclaimed Ed As He Started To Have A Buttered Toast Meal.

But Ed Noticed Chowder Was Back At The Reception Fighting Gorgonzola.

"ED!,A LITTLE HELP?" Shouted And Asked Chowder As He Was Getting Beaten Up By The Burglar.

"DO YOU MEAN?,A LOT OF BIG HELP!" Answered And Exclaimed Ed As He Threw A Big Cooking Machine At The Burglar.

Gorgonzola Then Ran Away While Running Into The Street.

"Wow,Thanks Ed" Thanked Chowder To Ed.

"Your Welcome" Replied Ed.

**Meanwhile With Eddy And Bloo**

Eddy Then Had An Idea He Then Saw An Pair Of Scissors And Started To Try To Break The Lock That Held The Back Doors Together Witch They Did.

"WHAT HAPPENED?,GET THEM!" Shouted Crocker To His Crocker-Bots As He Saw The Five Escape.

The Robots Then Followed Their Master Crocker's Orders And Then Chased After The Five,The Five Then Saw A Car And Drove It Threw The Town Of Timmy's And The Faerie's One Town.

**Meanwhile In A Unknown Universe**

In A Meeting Room There Were A 10 Villains One Of Them Was The Leader Behind All Of This,One Had Black Devil Horn Hairstyle Also With A White Ghost Uniform,4 Of Them Were Also Ghosts,One Was A Red Fox,One Was Bill,And 2 Looked Like The Leaders Of Some Sorts Of Germs.

"My Lord We Have Taken Over Lots Of Cites,So Enough That We Just Might Win For JUST ONCE" Reported Bill As He Told Eddy's Brother That.

"Good Job,But There Are Still Heroes Out There,Vlad Masters And Ghosts Go Out There And Defeat That "Ghost Teen" Of Yours" Eddy's Brother Ordered.

"Yes Sir" Replied Vlad Masters As He And The Other Ghosts Flew Out Of The Building.

**Meanwhile With The Seven**

Darwin Was Getting Scared By Gumball's Behaviour Since The Fall Of Elmore.

"Gumball Are You OK!?" Asked Darwin.

"Does It Look Like I'm Okay" Gumball Answered Angrily.

"Well Kinda" Said Darwin.

"Well Then,There You Have It" Said Gumball Back Angrily.

The Song That Was Playing Was "All Star-Sash Mouth",Steven Poked His Head Out The Window And Let His Tongue Sail Across The Wind,It Was Now 04:09 PM And They Were Now In The Middle Of The Desert And The Seven Were Currently Doing Their Own Business, Double D Was Working On His Lab-Top ( Just Like Me XD), Darwin Was Listening To Music On I-Pod, And Gumball Was Reading His Comic Books. It Was Now 07:23 And Night Time Steven Was Sleeping With His Head Leaning On The Window And Snoring, Darwin And The Others Were Sleeping Taking The Entire Back Seats, Double D Was Still Awake And Was Working On His Lab-Top (Also Like Me XD).

**Meanwhile With The Boys**

Stan And Kyle Also Quit And Went Back Home,Stan Just Walked In To See His Parents Watching The News With Surprised Faces.

"And We Just Got Reports That Half Of New Jersey And All Of Kentucky Have Been Over Run By Some Weird Crab People,The East West's Of Alaska And Canada Have Been Over Run By Dire Animals And Gingers,Also States Like California,Texas,Washington,And Nevada Have Been Destroyed By Nazi Zombies,And Last But Not Least Countries Like The UK,Russia,Australia,Japan,China,Mongolia,And Mexico Have Been Invaded By Villains From Other Universes" Reported The The Reporter On The News On The TV.

"Well I'm Going To Bed" Said Stan Heading To His Bed-Room.

**A/N:SUP GUYS YOU SHOLUD THANK MRAWESOME1999 FOR THE IDEAS FOR PAST CHAPTERS AND FUTURE CHAPTERS**


End file.
